Look Out World
by ThroughTheDarkComesALight
Summary: Harry is alone at 17. He will have to struggle to survive and maybe find love! My first story possible slash later maybe not!ON HIATUS! POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THIS FIC!
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

The boy sat and watched people go by. He was thought handsome by any one who met him. With shoulder length raven hair, pale skin and emerald eyes he was very handsome… and he knew it. But his eyes had started to grow cold and hard. They weren't always that way. But then he realized all the sympathy and friends were fake. That they would continue to use him and it would never be enough. Never. After the last time when his boy friend had turned against him he could not and would not go back to them. Not to the Order, not to anyone there. Exept for a select few he was alone in the world. Alone at 17 with no where to go... but he found he didn't much care. He had always been alone now that he thought of it. He only had his few possessions but that was enough for him. Look out world here comes Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2 Sangue di Drago

Harry grabbed his knives and his wand. Ever since he'd… left the Dursley's 2 months ago he had taken care of himself… not as if he hadn't before. He had gotten a job in a small pet shop just off Knockturn Alley. He believed that it was the last place he would look. He didn't have to work but he enjoyed it. He liked to work with the snakes… funny right? Wrong no one else would work with them as they were the most poisonous snakes in the world.

~HP+TR=3~

A week later found him hard at work. He was planning to knock off early to meet Draco for a night of clubbing. Who knew maybe he'd meet his knight in shining armor. Probably not as every time he went out people shunned him… usually. In some clubs he was accepted. Only because he had quit the Order. Granted he wasn't dark… not yet any way. If the Order kept pushing him he just might. Maybe he would regardless. He was still thinking about it.

~HP+TR=3~

Later that night he was at Draco's getting ready to go out. Draco still wouldn't let him select his own clubbing outfit. Harry didn't know why. Draco had always let him in the past. In the past it would have bothered him but not now. Now he just went with it. He chalked it up to Draco liking fashion.

~HP+TR=3~

An hour later Harry was dressed in tight leather pants and a matching blood red tank top. Draco was dressed similarly only his tank top was dark blue. Harry had long since had his eye sight corrected so he no longer wore glasses. "Hurry up!" Draco called. "Almost ready!" Harry called back. He finished applying his eyeliner. Yes eyeliner! He liked the way it brought out his eyes. Anyway he finished and went out to where Draco was waiting. Draco was getting impatient. Come to think of it Draco was acting as if they were going to be late for something. Harry shrugged mentally. He would figure it out eventually.

~HP+TR=3~

They arrived at a pureblood club called Sangue di Drago. Literally Blood Dragon. Harry smirked. Of course Draco would pick such a place as his name also meant dragon. As he entered the club he searched the crowd for familiar faces. He spotted a few faces he recognized. Then he searched the edges of the room, which were shrouded in shadows. Then he saw a face that was all too familiar. "Shit" he muttered under his breath. I'm gonna kill Draco he thought. He then proceeded to drag his favorite blond into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. "What the fuck Draco?" he all but hissed. "Um… I can explain?" Draco replied.

"You better have a good reason as to why the fucking Dark Lord is out there? And why if you knew you brought me here anyway?" Harry said lowly.

"He told me too? He wants to talk to you."

"Why Drake? Why?"

"That I don't know"

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes. Draco was instantly reminded of the Dark Lord. "Alright let's get this over with." Harry sighed.

~HP+TR=3~

As Harry and Draco exited the bathroom Harry could feel the Dark Lord watching him. He sighed but straightened up and schooled his face to show no emotion. He then strode toward the Dark Lords table. The Dark Lord actually looked… human. A good looking one at that. Even with his blood red eyes. That actually enhanced his looks. "Potter." The Dark Lord said. "Tom" Harry replied just to annoy him.

"Please sit."

"I don't have much choice."

"You do have a choice" Tom replied sharply his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You always have a choice." "Whatever" Harry replied "What do you want?"

"I want to offer you an option. The option to join me and seek revenge against those who have wronged you. Or you have the option to walk away right now and continue the way you are. Now I don't expect you to decide now. You have one week to accept or decline." Tom handed him a small serpent shaped ring. "This is a portkey to my home when you decide use it to come tell me."

"Why? So you can kill me?" Harry replied angrily. "No." Tom replied harshly. "If you want answers then follow me." Tom got up and walked toward the back of the club. Harry and Draco followed.

~HP+TR=3~

After a lengthy conversation with the Dark Lord Harry had some answers but even more questions. Harry rubbed his face tiredly. He was ready to go home as he had to work the next day. "Look this has been…" Harry paused and searched for the right word "Interesting but I have to work tomorrow so we'll have to finish this another time Tom." "Where do you work?" Tom inquired. "I work at Serpiente de Fuego in Knockturn Alley. Do you know it?" Harry said. "Yes." Tom replied. "I shall come over after you get off?" "I get off at 6. See you then." Harry said and then Harry departed.

~HP+TR=3~

Tom watched Harry leave. He had planned to explain more than his offer for Harry to join him before Harry left. But alas he belived Harry was still very wary of him. Maybe his plans to court Harry would take him longer than he thought.


End file.
